Let’s Groove
( )https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1196473150717992960 |artist = (Equinox Stars) |tvfilm = |year = 1981 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 7 (Classic) 6 (Mashup) |dg = / / |mashup = Just Shine |mode = Trio |mc = (JDU 2017) |pc = / / |gc = Blue/Orange/Purple |lc = Yellow |pictos = 97 (Classic) 138 (Mashup) |dura = 3:24 |nowc = LetsGroove LetsGrooveMU (Mashup) |audio = |perf = William Domiquin (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P3) |from = album }} Earth, Wind & Fire (oyunda Equinox Stars tarafından kapsanan) tarafından "Let's Groove", , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin bir erkek üçlüsü tarafından gerçekleştirilir. P1 P1 uzun siyah saçlı, altın saç bandı ve siyah güneş gözlüklerine sahip. Turuncu bir ceket, kırmızı bir gömlek, altın çizgili siyah deri pantolon ve bir çift beyaz ve altın ayakkabı giyiyor. P2 P2 siyah düz üst saçlara sahiptir. Siyah havacılar, mor bir ceket, kırmızı bir gömlek, siyah deri pantolon ve bir çift beyaz ve altın ayakkabı giyiyor. P3 P3 siyah saçlı ve altın rengi bir şapka takıyor. Mavi ve sarı bir ceket, kırmızı bir gömlek, siyah deri pantolon ve bir çift beyaz ve altın spor ayakkabı giyiyor. letsgroove_coach_1_big.png|P1 letsgroove_coach_2_big.png|P2 letsgroove_coach_3_big.png|P3 Arka Plan Arka plan bir uzay tasarımı sergiliyor. Ortada, sayısız yıldızla koyu siyah bir uzaya giden bir üçgen var. Üçgenin etrafında, yıldızları ve gökkuşağının akan bir taslaklı olduğu başka bir uzay düzeni var. Katta ince turuncu daireler var. Üçgenin içinde turuncu bir ekolayzır görüntüler. Sonunda, dansçılar ekrandan çıkmak için üçgene atlar. Desktop 16-6-2015 4-20-40 PM-978.png|Background LetsGroovebghd.png|Background 2 Altın Hareket Klasik Bu rutinde 7 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ve 6: Bu, P1'den P2'ye ve P3'e aynı anda giden bir Dalga Altın Hareketidir. *'P1:' Kollarınızı dansçıya doğru itin. *'P2:' P3'e gelin. *'P3:' Eğilirken kollarınızı atın. Altın Hareket 7: Zıplarken iki kez havaya çarpın ve kolunuz yukarıdayken durun. LG GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ve 6 (P1) LG GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, v3 6 (P2 ve P3) LG GM3 P.png|Gold Move 7 LG GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ve 6 in-game LG GM2.gif|Gold Move 7 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 6 adet Altın Hareket: Altın Hareket 1 ve 3: Sol bileğinizi sağ elinizle tutarken atlayın (Blame) Altın Hareket 2 ve 4: Kollarını aç ve sola yaslan. ([Never Can Say Goodbye). Altın Hareket 5: Kollarını aç ve sağa eğ. (Mr. Saxobeat). Altın Hareket 6: Sol bacağınızla hareket ettirin ve sağ elinizi hareket ettirin. (I Love It). Blame gm 2.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 Letsgroovemashupgmingame_(1).gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Never_can_say_gm.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 Letsgroovemashupgmingame_(2).gif|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 in-game Mrsaxobeat gm 1.png|Gold Move 5 Letsgroovemashupgmingame_(3).gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Iloveit gm 1.png|Gold Move 6 Letsgroovemashupgmingame_(4).gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Mashup has a Mashup with the theme Just Shine, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It is exclusive to eighth generation consoles and Wii. It features all dancers that have shiny clothes. Dancers *''I Love It'' *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' *''Want To Want Me'' *''I Love It'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Step by Step (Remake) *So Glamorous'' *''Want To Want Me'' *''Blame GM1' *''Never Can Say Goodbye 'GM2' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Step by Step (Remake) *''So Glamorous *''Want To Want Me'' *''Blame ''GM3 *''Never Can Say Goodbye ''GM4 *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Step by Step (Remake)'' *''Want To Want Me'' *''Mr. Saxobeat ''GM5 *''I Love It GM6' *''Never Can Say Goodbye *''Want To Want Me'' *''I Love It'' *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' Appearances in Mashups appears in the following mashups. *''Born This Way'' (Triplets) Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Sunglasses Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *Hall of Fame *All Songs K-R *Trio Trivia *Rutinin sondan oluşan piktogramı, sahne malzemelerinin etraflarında bazı siyah piksellere sahip olduğunu gösterir. *Oyunun son bölümünde (Gold Move 7'den sonra) dansçıların pantolonlarında siyah/gri bir bölünmenin zıpladıklarında görülebildiği bir renk arızası var. Galeri Game Files LetsGrooveSqu.png|''Let's Groove'' Letsgroovemu_cover_generic.png|''Let's Groove'' (Mashup) Letsgroove cover albumcoach.png| / album coach (2017-''2019) LetsGroove_jdu_cover_albumcoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) tex1_64x64_m_f7aa442e939a7d66_14.png| album background LetsGroove banner bkg.png| menu banner LetsGroove_map_bkg.png| map background LetsGroove Cover_1024.png| cover 253.png|Avatar in 200253.png|Golden avatar 300253.png|Diamond avatar lets groove pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Theme 04 item 08.png| sticker In-Game Screenshots LG Menu.gif|''Let's Groove in the menu Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-27-48.jpg|''Let's Groove'' in the menu Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-28-21.jpg| loading screen Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-27-59.jpg| coach selection screen LetsGroove 2018.png|''Let's Groove'' in the menu Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 8.21.56 PM.png| loading screen Letsgroove coachselection.png| coach selection screen Letsgroovechallenge.png|World Challenge Just Dance 2020 Demo- Fancy Footwork 0-1 screenshot.png Promotional Images Just3DaysToGo.jpeg|P1 in the "Just 3 Days To Go!" photo. Let's Groove Extraction new.png|P1 18656319810 eab26ee967 o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 18844025005_9bfd83bb25_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Beta Elements 18844025005_9bfd83bb25_o.jpg|Beta gameplay (the background from the first part of the verses appears, although the final game uses another background) Others Colour glitch.png|Color division glitch Letsgrooveilove.png|Comparison between the half coach in the Mashup and the one in her original game Videos Official Music Video Earth, Wind & Fire - Let's Groove Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - Let's Groove by Equinox Stars Teasers Just Dance 2016 - Let's Groove by Equinox Stars - Official US Equinox Stars - Let's Groove Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview Gameplays 'Classic' Let's Groove - Just Dance 2016 Let's Groove - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - Let's Groove - Superstar PC Gameplay Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Let's Groove Let's Groove - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Let's Groove (Mashup) - Equinox Stars - Just Dance 2016 Extraction Just Dance Now - Let's Groove Others Grandparents Just Dance - Let's Groove by Equinox Stars References Site Navigation es:Let’s Groove de:Let’s Groove en:Let’s Groove Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Earth, Wind & Fire Şarkıları Kategori:Equinox Stars Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:William Domiquin Kategori:Jerky Jessy Kategori:Tonbee Cattarzuzza